


TK 靴下の猫

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK 靴下の猫

 

 

堂本光一似乎时刻都在发情，那副饱受蹂躏的身体像是已经被玩坏了一般，敏感耐操又不知餍足，但凡只是短短一两天不去碰，他就会变得极度饥渴且空虚——或是自己岔开腿用手指往充血湿黏的穴里送，又或者勾起那双遍布青紫伤痕的腿再次渴求地环上男人的腰；心情好的时候堂本刚会抓着他的脚踝拖到床边，边调笑边按住他还凝固着半干精痕的白净腿根再次将自己送进去，但大多数时间性情不定的男人还是会更倾向于折磨他，明明表面上看起来是个温和的人，可骨子里却刻着一股恶劣的狠劲儿，常常能将同居的恋人玩到半死不活，但无法否认的，堂本光一偏偏就是看上了他这一点。

当光一从不知持续了多久的昏睡中夺回些神智后，熟悉的眩晕感以及下体从未消退过的酸痛立刻便冲上了脑门，他试着用手肘撑起发软的身体，却一个打滑重新栽进了被褥中。浑身都在发热，一阵阵诡异的酥麻正沿着尾椎骨攀上脊椎，他的呼吸又开始乱了，单薄被单下的双腿也不由自主地微微张开，潮湿的空气中还弥漫着性交后残留的淫靡气息，那是一种混杂着浓郁雄性荷尔蒙的腐烂水果味，光一感觉自己又被这股黏热的信息素给裹住了，他的胸膛加剧起伏，轻颤的手指不知不觉间便送到了松软的穴口处。omega全身都蒙上了一层细密的汗，伴随着意识的清醒，令人疯狂的浓烈情潮也在渐渐复苏，小穴轻而易举地被指尖抠弄出了黏稠的体液，而那种令人痛苦的燥痒却像流出来的淫液一样泛滥不止，苍白的脸蛋早已染上了情欲的潮红，他苦闷地喘息着用小腿蹬开了柔软的被子，后脑勺紧贴着床垫更大程度地张开了腿，他的手指在抖，粗暴难耐又毫无技巧地试着并起指尖再往深处插一插，但都没用，他后知后觉的意识到自己被喂了药，药效还没过而他又在发情期，下体的胀痛时刻提醒着自己是怎么像个婊子一样被操了整整一夜，只是回想一下那些性爱的碎片都足以让他欲火缠身，他加快了自渎的速度，可手指怎么能比得上alpha天生用来操他的粗长阴茎，光一记得他被按在床头死死地钳制住，alpha浓郁的信息素像是致命的无形牢笼，他深陷其中贪恋地呼吸着独属于恋人侵略性的气息，青痕遍布的双腿紧紧盘上了alpha的腰，肉棒肆意碾磨着穴口挤进肉壁的鲜明刺激只是想想就让他一个激灵从前端流出了几滴体液，他情不自禁地踩着床垫颤颤地抬起腰身，堪称粗暴地蛮力搅弄起软烂湿黏的肉穴，alpha在干他的时候会故意退出很多再猝不及防地顶压着前列腺操进深处，毫无规律可言的抽插总是会让光一难耐地哭喘着晃起屁股浪荡地扭动迎合，铃口被操出来的液体也总是断断续续地往外冒，他模拟起alpha侵犯自己的频率在穴里抽送了起来，仿佛他的alpha就在身边一样，用那种足以令人眩晕着迷的信息素紧紧缠着他的脖子，在窒息和痛苦的边缘把自己送上极乐的高潮。

极度敏感的omega精确地从空气中腐烂的甜味里捕捉到了更多alpha的信息素，似乎是药物的作用，这些气味比往常还要催情百倍，他觉得四肢百骸都流窜着一种令人瘫软的细密电流，而这些电流与自己体内躁动的情欲细胞一触即发，让他浑身发颤几乎快要喘不上气，他不知道自己什么时候流了眼泪，支在床垫上蜷曲的脚趾显然已经快撑不起身体的重量，他哆嗦着踮起脚尖更大幅度地抬腰开腿，在细长的指尖狠狠碾过某点时蓦地呻吟着跌进了床垫里，他的手指猛然间插到了前所未有的深处，而勾起的指尖正碾在了脆弱的前列腺上，光一立刻拱起腰剧烈颤抖了起来，他的阴茎不知廉耻地流出了更多黏腻的水，高翘着在空气中颤了颤，将那些多余的体液甩在了腿弯处和一片褶皱的床单上，光一暗哑持续的呻吟里带上了凌乱的哭腔，他显然是被刚才的深插弄爽了，蜷在床角处缓神时双腿难耐地紧闭着，大腿却还在无意识地发颤。

光一觉得自己可能是高潮了，但他除了前液什么也流不出来，下腹又酸又麻，就连囊袋都胀得令人发疯，他想射，又热得快死了，情欲折磨下光一只想被alpha摁在冰凉的地板上再狠狠操上一顿，把他干射，让他失控地崩溃哭叫，就算是弄死自己也没关系，他只想熬过这逼人发疯的欲潮。窗户似乎没有关紧，厚重的窗帘被风吹起了一个微小的弧度，他透过那丝缝隙看见了一缕微弱的光，如果是白天，那他还得独自一人再撑几个小时，堂本刚在外面工作的时候不会接自己的电话，就算这时拨过去，运气好被接通了，他也只会让自己自慰给他听，发情的omega在听筒这边叫的越浪，受到的煎熬越多，最好再带上点无助哀求的哭腔，他的alpha就会越兴奋——相反地，却更能耐下性子玩弄他。他不想再等了，他快熬不住了。 

*

堂本刚在晚上六点准时回到了家，一进门他就听到了一声声细微却暧昧至极的类似叫床的软绵呻吟，似是嗅到了从卧室门缝里漫溢出来的浓郁果香，alpha有些不悦地脱下外套挂在了衣架上，没换鞋便进了厨房清洗起刚买的草莓，短短几分钟的时间卧室里传来的沙哑呻吟又比刚才高了一个度，他心不在焉地往嘴里塞了个草莓，果实已经熟透了，甜得过分，但对嗜糖的他来说味道并不坏，吐掉根茎后alpha总算迈出步子往声音的来源稳步走去，握在门把上的手没有丝毫停留地打开了，扑面而来的omega信息素却呛得他有些烦躁。甜腻中绻满了汹涌的情欲，原本清甜的草莓气息像是熟得腐烂了一般，果香里藏着一股醉人的酒味，而他的omega正倚靠在床头被手里的按摩棒操到眼神迷离，甚至口水都沿着舌尖流下了嘴角，光一可能自己玩得有些意识不清了，平时轻而易举就能察觉到的alpha信息素居然在堂本刚进屋之后才捕捉到，还没来得及拔出塞在穴里的东西，光一立刻惊喘着夹紧了胀红的后穴，他的眼眶很快红了，猛烈的alpha气息死死勒着他的脖子，每当alpha靠近一寸，那种令人窒息的压迫感便强劲一分，光一控制不住地哆嗦了起来，浑身都在发软打颤，眼泪流的满脸都是，似是渴望他的靠近却又满怀小心翼翼地试探，他的欲望被挑到了前所未有的顶峰，而走到他身边的alpha却还在面无表情地看着他，甚至蹲下身不由分说地拉开他虚心紧闭的双腿，贪婪饥渴的小穴吸吮着震动不止的按摩棒，狰狞的假阳具旁边还有一条银色的细线，他用指尖碾起那根线，试探地往外拉了几下，伴随着按摩棒与玻璃粒摩擦碰撞的闷响伴，光一立刻攥住他的衣袖发出了长串几乎要哭出来的急促奶音：“呜不要…”

“好，不要”aloha意外温和地不再往外拉，却在光一短暂地松了口气时把拽出来的那一小节重新塞了进去，边塞边调高按摩棒的震动频率把那串中号拉珠搅进了更深的、甚至能蹭到生殖腔肉唇的地方，光一直接被他激得喷出了一股黏滑的体液，他尖叫着蜷起身体不顾形象地边哭边摇头，被掰开的双腿止不住地小幅度痉挛，汁液肆流的后穴周围也湿了一大圈，就连泛粉的臀缝都是黏热的，时不时从股沟里淌下点水来。他大概已经想要的不行了，以至于alpha将他的手摁在床头继续抽搅着那根要命的按摩棒他都没了反抗的意识，只有身体还在本能地抽搐流水，有些被玩坏的omega歪着脑袋抽泣着呻吟，略微失焦的黑眸还泛着水光，口水混杂着眼泪一直汇到了下巴处，偏偏卡在临界点的煎熬让他快要崩溃了，光一抽抽噎噎地顶着一张快要高潮的香艳面孔软绵绵地往alpha唇边凑了凑，体位限制他无法直接吻到刚，尝试失败后便探出舌尖像奶猫一样讨好地舔了舔他的唇瓣：“呜、呜呜…里面好湿…操我好不好……”

“那再好好勾引我。”在床上把平日里干练沉稳的男人调教得像个不知羞耻的荡妇，就像让西装笔挺的高层精英在开会报告时穴里夹着跳蛋一样令人热血沸腾，他就喜欢光一这种卸下伪装在他面前释放纯粹肉欲的样子，不论是操他，弄疼他，侮辱他或是折磨他，只要是光一内心渴望的，他就都能淋漓尽致地表现出来，毕竟…他也是变态嘛。 

双手得到解放后光一乖顺地抬起手背擦了擦眼泪，他的声线发颤，半稳不稳地跪在alpha脚边后渴求又不安地仰头看了刚一眼，随即埋在他胯间用牙齿衔起裤子的拉链，alpha浓重的腥膻气味在牙齿拽开内裤时瞬间扑入鼻腔，光一被这种过于猛烈的信息素冲得头皮发麻，却克制不住地想要被更多的alpha气息彻底包裹住，他张嘴含住了粗长性物的前端，唇舌卖力地吮吸舔舐，努力张大嘴巴一次次地想把阴茎吞得再深点，滋滋的水声中渐渐融进了alpha低沉的喘息声，光一此刻已经含进了一大半，但这东西实在是太大了，嘴巴被撑的又酸又胀，他感觉口腔都麻得快没了知觉，稍有停滞的动作并没有让他的主人满意，光一的后脑勺被人猛地狠狠按住了，原本还未插进去的阴茎也因此强硬地捅进了喉咙里，光一一个没跪稳直接瘫软在了他胯间，双手无助地死死攥着alpha的裤脚干呕着流下了几行眼泪，喉咙剧烈收紧的动作着实取悦了面前的男人，他抓着光一的头发简单调整了一下动作，全然不顾哭的不行已经泪流满面的omega一次次在他嘴里操弄了起来，阴茎前端紧压着喉咙好几次顶到了深处敏感的地方，光一微微仰着脑袋睁大哭红的眼睛颤抖地承受着，等到终于被射进嘴里后自己被冷落许久的阴茎居然兴奋地更硬了，光一失神地眨了眨湿润的眼睛，精液被他吞进了大半，口腔里还没来得及咽下去的浊白被插在嘴里的alpha性器搅弄着缓慢淌下了嘴角，他愣愣地用指尖醮了点重新把它们塞进了嘴里，而那些液体又会立刻从合不拢的唇角处流出来，似乎是被光一过于纯情的色情给逗乐了，alpha挺了挺腰，龟头在光一酸麻的口腔内壁顶出了一个暧昧的弧度，边蹭边画着圈挑逗他，光一几乎是下意识地用手捂住了被撑出小包的腮部，他用指腹揉了揉alpha敏感的龟头，哑着嗓子含糊不清道：“我下面更好操的…”

阴茎抽离后光一爬上床双腿开立背对着alpha跪趴了下来，他的臀部高翘着，里面还插着震动不止的玩具。被玩弄过度的后穴早已充血肿胀，室内灯下黏在穴口和腿根处的爱液泛着淫靡晃眼的水光，被操翻的嫩肉已经成了艳丽的红色，却还是能紧紧地吸裹住任何插在里面的东西，光一转过头紊乱的喘息，湿透的睫毛一撮撮黏在一起，他一只手肘撑在床上，另一只手大力揉抓着自己白嫩的臀瓣，直到上面留满了泛红的指印才掰开自己饥渴难耐的小穴，甚至握住按摩棒缓缓往外抽离了些，淫液顺势流下腿根，他情不自禁地大腿一抖呻吟了出来，面色绯红地抬起浸满湿意的眼眸媚惑而渴求地盯着刚看：“老公…嗯…操我……哈、哈啊！”

被抓着手腕自己抽送起了按摩棒，鲁莽的动作好几次把拉珠捅进了肉唇裂缝，光一蓦地绷起脊背慌乱地挠着床单想要往前躲，再次被箍住腰拖回来的时候按摩棒带动着拉珠捣进了比刚才还要深的地方，光一近乎崩溃地仰起脖子叫出了沙哑的哭喊，他能清晰地感觉到有颗玻璃珠已经挤进了极度敏感的内腔，软热的肉唇条件反射性吸吮着入侵的异物，似乎想把甬道内的那几颗也吞进来，omega的身体僵硬着颤抖不止，铃口和肉腔都在不受控制地分泌出更多黏稠的液体，玻璃珠因此变得更滑，在按摩棒未曾停歇的动作中又有几颗挤进了肥厚软嫩的肉唇，光一浑身都在剧烈地痉挛，他的膝盖不断打颤，臀部不规则地摇晃扭动，尖细的哭叫混杂着语无伦次的哽咽让他看起来凄美又诱人，等到堂本刚终于拔出按摩棒后光一已经彻底没了力气，他的上半身和侧脸紧贴着床垫，满脸的泪痕与汗水，微微红肿的嘴唇无意识张开，被口水浸润得像熟透的樱桃，只有承受操干的下体还翘着，没了按摩棒的后穴顿时空虚了起来，还留在里面的拉珠不够粗也不够硬，却在挑起情潮上能让人欲生欲死。

这串玻璃制材的拉珠有十五颗，先前被捣进生殖腔的玻璃珠少说也有五颗，alpha将光一翻了个身让他两腿大开自己抓着脚踝，欺身安抚性地吻了吻他湿润的眼角，手指拽着拉珠的银线似乎想把它缓慢扯出来，玻璃珠在湿滑内腔里滚动摩擦的极端快感让光一再次颤栗着悬起了腰，密密麻麻的酥痒冲击着尾椎甚至让他有了几丝尿意，当最后一颗玻璃珠被拽出内腔后光一的双腿已经抖得停不下来了，他喘得很急，带着边缘高潮的崩溃泣音再次从铃口里渗出些不知是什么的透明液体，“呜呜、我…我不行了……哈啊、啊啊啊……”扯出大半的玻璃珠又被指尖抵进了深处，这次不是挤到内腔里，而是折磨人地让它们碾压着敏感百倍的入口唇缝，再度叠加的激烈快感几乎要把他逼疯了，光一浑身像是触电了一般一阵阵地抽搐着，剧烈起伏的胸膛上饱满艳红的乳头也随着身体细微的动作翘首颤栗，呻吟早已变成了高昂失控的哀求，身体被给予的刺激越来越多，而他从始到终都没能射精一次，疯狂堆积的发泄欲望迟迟找不到宣泄的出口，他觉得自己再这样下去真的会死也说不定。“求、求你…呜…好想射…呜呜…刚、不要了呜……”

“不行了吗…那自己排出来”说罢真的停下了手上的动作，他将满手黏液抹在了光一红肿的乳头上，指尖揉搓掐弄着备受冷落的乳首。已经敏感到不行的omega哪怕只一点点的刺激都快经受不起了，他强忍着乳头处连绵不绝的痛痒快感，哭哭啼啼地抓着脚踝攥足了劲挤压肠壁，光滑的玻璃珠借着充足的体液接二连三地从生殖口滑到了甬道，略大的那颗却在关键时刻卡在了靠近前列腺的地方，若即若离的腺体刺激伴随着胸口处突然传来的尖锐刺痛，好不容易挤到穴口的一颗玻璃珠又一次因为括约肌的夹紧而滑进了里面，靠近前列腺的那颗珠子也被顶撞得直接碾了上去，“啊、啊啊…哈嗯……”光一的指甲深深陷进了肌肤中，不同于内腔的刺激，这种相对集中的快感反而让他欲罢不能，光一侧过身夹紧腿难耐地扭了扭臀，似乎被弄得正爽有些舍不得再排出去，直到被人狠狠抽了几下屁股才抽噎着翻过身，堂本刚托着他的膝弯埋在了光一的双腿间，像是惩罚他的过分淫荡，命令光一再次好好排出来的同时湿濡的舌头也舔上了松软的穴口，绷紧的舌尖在光一卖力排出玻璃珠时钻进了湿透的内壁，穴口瞬间聚拢的酥骨湿痒猛然间冲到了穴内深处，光一泪眼朦胧地在床上哆嗦着，既不敢放松又无法忽视这种逼人发狂的过载快感，他爽得眼泪汪汪，咬住手臂竭力翘起屁股哭哼着使出了最后一点劲儿，玻璃珠一颗接一颗地顺着肠壁滑到了入口处，浅插在里面勾舔着内壁的舌尖终于好心退了出来，光一的双腿被更大程度地拉开了，alpha炙热的视线正死死盯着omega艳红肿起的穴口，褶皱慢慢被玻璃珠撑平，透明的晶体混杂着大量体液一点点从里面挤了出来，这种类似雌兽排卵的行为令alpha十分兴奋，他看着光一不断蜷起脚趾抬臀使力，一颗颗地将那些串着线的珠子排出体外，就好像他的omega真的在为自己生孩子一般，真是美丽又色情。

等到光一将拉珠尽数排出来后他已经快虚脱了，浑身的力气都像是被抽干了，只有未曾得到发泄的欲望还高昂着时刻折磨他。湿透的omega终于被自己的alpha揽进了怀里，硬到怖人的阴茎一寸寸碾着脆弱的甬道挤进了某个深度，光一软塌塌地跨坐在他身上，使不上力的双腿虚虚缠住了alpha的腰，他的身体因无力而前倾，腰部却在下一刻猛得被人固牢，似是察觉到了alpha的阴茎正顶压着他的前列腺，光一急乱地喘着气，手指死死掐上alpha的后背不由自主地颤了颤，还没操几下光一就哭着射了出来，蓄满囊袋的精液在找到宣泄口后像是失控了一般，断断续续地一股接一股激在了两人的小腹间，alpha贴心地等他射了好久才重新操了起来，没了反抗力气的omega几乎是被钉在阴茎上往死里狠干了一通，被过分玩弄过的后穴到后来还在谄媚地吸附着侵犯进来的肉刃，不知餍足地渴求更多的狂欢，光一很快又被操射了，耻毛被浊液沾染得一塌糊涂，此刻乱糟糟地黏在一起凌乱地紧贴着下腹，持续的操弄让光一渐渐哭的停不下来，他的铃口冒出了越来越多道不明的液体，有时候被操狠了还会喷出些稀薄的东西，他感觉那些东西都顺着腿根和臀缝汇到了穴口处，在交合出发出了更加鲜明淫乱的滋咕水声。

腐烂的草莓气息不知在何时充斥了整间屋子，快感临近顶峰时光一忘乎所以地仰起了脖子，他坐在alpha的阴茎上塌着腰卖力地扭起了屁股，似乎想把还没完全插进里面的阴茎给一点点地磨蹭内腔，而已经快到极限的身体却一次次因为过剩的快感痉挛发颤，光一流着眼泪胡乱地吻着刚的下巴和嘴唇，他能感觉到alpha正试图操进自己神经末梢最密集的生殖腔，那里光是想象着被阴茎充斥填满就已经涌出了一股热液，alpha回应着他，吻掉了光一额头的汗珠和不断流下眼角的泪水，在含住他的嘴唇时不由分说地破开肉唇插进了柔软湿热的秘密深处，光一再次在他怀里尖叫着高潮了，他爽得不住发抖，射精时眼前都闪着白光，他不知道自己阴茎里源源不断流出的液体到底是什么，也不知道自己在失去意识前到底是在哭还是浪叫呻吟，他最后只听到了一句话，伴随着被alpha射进生殖腔的猛烈冲击，让他昏沉的脑袋有了短暂的意识清醒。

——他说，我爱你，给我生宝宝吧。

 

 


End file.
